


Convincing

by impalaloompa



Series: Spideypool Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Wade, Comfort, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, insecure!wade, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alarm flashed through Peter at Wade's scared tone.</p>
<p>"I'm not going anywhere Wade Wilson. I love you and nothing will change that," he growled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convincing

**Author's Note:**

> Lunarinferno asked : OK, so how about something where Wade's tendency to eat large quantities of junk food catches up w. him and he's put on weight? Maybe he notices when he can't buckle his DP belt, and he's afraid that Peter won't be attracted to him. Insecure!Wade and reassuring Peter sexy times ensue (I love bottom!Wade <3 but it's up to you). P adores his chub & makes him feel better~ Thank you! <3 <3

The the apartment was empty when he got home.

At least that's what he thought until he heard a curse from the bedroom and something clatter.

"Wade? You home?" he called, tossing his keys on to the side unit and kicking off his converse.

Another curse and hurried shuffling came from behind the bedroom door. Peter heard the bathroom door slam and he sighed to himself.

"Wade?" he questioned as he moved through the bedroom and paused at the bathroom door.

"I'm not here," Wade's voice was slightly high, "I'm actually out."

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and fiddled with the door handle, trying to brace himself for whatever he might find on the other side of the door. 

He was expecting to see Wade curled up against the bath, hands covering his face, trying to disappear into the porcelain, the way he always did when he retreated to the bathroom.

He was not expecting to see Wade standing in the middle of the room, topless, wearing only his Deadpool pants, bottom lip drooping, shoulders slumped, looking absolutely miserable.

"What's wrong?" Peter approached him slowly, trying not to let concern tighten his chest.

"I'm fat," Wade mumbled.

Relief flooded his stomach and he had to suppress a laugh.

"What are you talking about?" he scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. You're not-"

"Yes. Yes I am," Wade insisted, brown eyes widening in ernest, "look."

Wade pulled at the belt hanging from his hips and tried to close it. The clasp didn't quite reach the buckle, but only just. 

Peter frowned in sympathy.

So maybe he had noticed. Maybe Wade's toned muscles weren't quite as firm as they used to be. Maybe Wade's cheeks looked fuller than usual. Maybe the fact that the Merc hadn't taken any jobs in months and compensated his boredom by eating junk food had started taking its toll. 

So maybe Peter didn't care. Maybe he still loved Wade anyway. Maybe he like that fact that it reminded him of how human Wade actually was, something that could easily be forgotten by some when faced with the over active healing factor that rendered Wade unkillable. 

But now, he have to convince Wade.

"Wade," he tried, reaching out and running his fingers gently over the scars lacing Wade's bare arm.

Wade flinched under his touch, avoiding eye contact and shuffling out of reach.

"Ugly and fat," Wade muttered to himself, "you won't want me anymore."

Alarm flashed through Peter at Wade's scared tone.

"I'm not going anywhere Wade Wilson. I love you and nothing will change that," he growled.

Wade's eyes finally lifted, chocolate connecting with hazel, and Peter's heart broke at the surprise and confusion he saw in them.

Peter surged forwards and crashed his mouth against Wade's.

Wade stumbled back but Peter's clawing hands pulled him flush against his chest and found their way to clasp at the back of his head.

He knew Wade could protest his words but there was no way he could deny what Peter wanted, that he wanted him, hands roaming up and down the rough skin of his back, Peter's wet and pliable lips moving against his chapped ones. 

Peter smiled into the kiss when he felt Wade relax into him, arms looping round his waist.

He swiped his tongue against Wade's lips and the low moan that vibrated from Wade's chest caused the muscles in his groin to constrict. 

He hooked his thumbs under the hem of Wade's pants and dragged Wade back into the bedroom, still nibbling and sucking at his lips, tongue darting into his mouth, swirling and tasting, twining with Wade's tongue.

He brought both hands up to cup Wade's cheeks and broke the kiss, breathing heavily as he studied the flush of Wade's skin, the sparkle of his eyes.

Wade quirked him a smile and Peter placed a hand on to his bare chest. He kneaded his fingers over the bumps and ridges patterning the skin. 

"I love you Wade," Peter breathed, "pudge and all."

"Hey-" Wade's protest was cut off by Peter's chuckle and him pushing Wade down onto the bed.

Peter discarded his t-shirt as Wade scooted up the bed slightly then straddled his thighs, leaning down to steal another firm kiss. 

"You know," he mumbled against Wade's mouth, "you can always join me on patrols. I could use your help out there."

"You-you want me to patrol with you? With Spidey?" Wade's incredulous expression twisted Peter's heart.

"Of course I want you with me!" Peter ran a finger down Wade's cheek, "you and me patrolling the city together? We would kick ass."

Wade laughed, such a good, pure sound that had Peter grinning, had his heart skipping in his chest.

He pressed another gentle kiss to Wade's lips then sat back to admire his boyfriend.

He tucked his fingers under the hem of Wade's pants and started working them down. Wade watched him throw the garment to the floor and Peter felt the quickening of his pulse under his rough skin.

He glanced at Wade from under long lashes before tracing his fingers up Wade's thigh and ghosting over the growing bulge in Wade's boxers. 

Wade's stomach was fluttering with anticipation and Peter tried no to be mesmerised by the rapid rise and fall of his marred chest.

He slid his fingers into Wade's boxers and palmed his rapidly hardening cock. Wade's gasp sparked something in Peter's chest and he gave it a quick tug.

Wade's groan vibrated in his chest and Peter didn't have to see to know that his hands had fisted into the bedsheets.

Peter made quick work of removing Wade's boxers and wrapped his hand around Wade's cock again. He pumped slowly, enjoying the whines and whimpers he enticed from Wade. His own erection was becoming uncomfortable in the confines of his jeans.

He leaned down to plant a wet kiss in the crook of Wade's neck, grinding his crotch against Wade's thigh, moaning at the delicious friction.

Wade was struggling to keep still. Peter could tell he was desperate to rut into Peter's fist and he admired Wade's self-control.

Peter sat back again and undid his fly, shimmied down his jeans and boxers and kicking them off the bed, releasing his hard cock and rolling his hips so that his cock brushed against Wade's. The new friction had Wade bucking involuntary.

Peter reached into the bed side unit and found the bottle of lube. 

He let go of Wade's cock and applied the lube to his fingers.

He positioned himself between Wade's thighs, encouraging him to tilt his hips up with a nudge from his knees, and he pressed the tip of a slicked finger to Wade's hole.

Wade squirmed under him, eyes locked with Peter's, lust and need blazing in his irises. 

Peter pushed the tip of his finger into Wade and his cock gave an interesting twitch at the noise Wade made.

He slowly slid his finger deeper into Wade's warmth, giving the man time to adjust to the foreign object. Once his finger was buried to the knuckle, he withdrew it and pushed it back in again. He stared a steady rhythm, enjoying the way Wade's muscles quivered in his stomach. 

He added the tip of a second finger, going slowly again so Wade could get used to the knew stretch.

Both fingers buried deep, he worked them in and out of Wade's anus, flexing and scissoring, massaging the tight ring of muscle. 

Wade was panting, head pressed firmly back against the pillow, hands clawing desperately at the sheets.

Peter curled his fingers in a 'come hither' motion and Wade cried out.

"F-fuck," he wailed as Peter hit his prostate.

Peter added a third finger, giving Wade little time to adjust before picking up a quick rhythm, touching that sweet spot inside Wade again and again. 

He removed his fingers and squeezed more lube onto them so he could slick up his cock.

Wade watched with hooded eyes and Peter was very aware of the heat emitting from his scarred skin.

Peter positioned himself between Wade's thighs, head of his cock resting against Wade's ass.

He leaned down over Wade, hands splayed on the bed either side of him to support his weight and he pressed a chaste kiss to Wade's wet lips.

"You still want to fuck me," it wasn't a question, but the disbelief in Wade's tone wasn't what caused Peter to narrow his eyes.

"We don't 'fuck' Wade," Peter growled, then, more softly he added, "it's never just 'fucking' when I'm with you."

Wade whimpered and he wrapped his arms around Peter's shoulders, burying his face in Peter's neck.

Peter pressed his cock to Wade's hole and with a roll of his hips, he pushed into him. Wade whined into his neck and Peter rocked his hips as he slid deeper into Wade, all the way until he was fully sheathed.

Their bodies fully connected, Peter relished in the heat and the squeeze of constricting muscles around his cock. 

"C'mon, Baby Boy. Move," Wade's husked plea was muffled slightly against his sensitive skin.

Peter pulled out until only the head of his cock remained inside Wade, then slammed back in. Wade's strangled scream lit a fire in Peter's blood and he thrust again, feeling the tremors that rolled through Wade's body.

Wade's breath was hot against his neck.

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin, their heavy breathing, the whimpers and moans pulled from their mouths.

Wade's strong legs were hooked around Peter's waist, hands clinging to his back.

Peter grabbed Wade's waist and tilted his hips up so he could lean further over Wade and burry himself deeper with each thrust.

Wade yelped when the new angle had Peter pounding his prostate.

Peter pressed his head to the pillow, ear brushing Wade's rough cheek, loosing himself in the pleasure building in his groin as they moved together.

"Peter," Wade wailed.

Peter reached down to fist Wade's neglected cock furiously.

The sudden overstimulation had Wade screaming, back arching off the bed as he came in thick, hot spurts over his stomach and Peter's hand.

Peter slammed into him again, again, then his hips jerked as his body tensed, guttural groan vibrating through him as he came inside Wade. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend, boneless and blissed, listening to the ragged breathes of Wade as they came down from their high.

He slid out of Wade and rolled off him, settling on the bed beside him.

Wade was staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed with pleasure. 

"You okay?" Peter managed to rasp.

Wade nodded, shuffling on to his side so that he could look at Peter.

"Yeah, it's just... Thanks Peter," the child like expression on his scared face melted Peter's heart.

He wrapped his arms around Wade, cradling the man to his chest and pressed a warm kiss to the top of his head.

"You are perfect to me Wade. I love you," he hummed.

Wade wriggled into his warmth.

It wasn't long before Wade was snoring gently and Peter couldn't help but think that he still had a long way to go before truly convincing Wade that he wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
